wotfandomcom-20200222-history
New Spring/Chapter 7
Summary : The next day, Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche continue their clerical duties. There are many more vague references in the census, expanding their criteria for the Dragon Reborn. Moiriane begins rehearsing careful questions for the new mothers. Tamra Ospenya visits them, thinking that the previous day would have cured their appetites for boredom. Moiraine gives another Aes Sedai answer, saying that "the lists help me govern my thoughts, Mother." The Amyrlin Seat says that they may continue so long as their studies do not suffer. The Amyrlin then hands Moiraine a note to be taken to Kerene Nagashi, sealed with green wax. Moiraine goes to the Green Ajah quarters. She sees tapestries on the walls depicting battles and long-dead nations. She also sees several Warders. She passes Rina Hafden watching two of her Warders, Waylin and Elyas Machera, practicing. She also passes Jala Bandevin, who is watching her round-faced Warder play a flute. She comes to Kerene's door, noticing the sword lacquered in red, gold and black. Moiraine thinks that the lacquering is important, but most likely is an Ajah secret. Along with a few tapestries of scenes of war or hunting, there are several other items: a few books, a large lion's skull, a larger bear's skull, several glazed bowls, odd-shaped vases, daggers with gems and gold, daggers with blain wooden hilts, a broken dagger, split-headed blacksmith's hammer, a cracked wooden bowl, a fat firedrop, a stopped gilded barrel clock, and a blood-stained steel-backed gauntlet, among others. Also in Kerene's rooms is a row of painted miniatures of her family, a plump man, a smiling women, three girls and two boys. Her Warders, Karile and Stepin, are in Kerene's rooms as well, Karile reading and Stepin playing a bittern. Neither of them stop what they are doing when Moiraine enters. Kerene, tall and slim with black eyes and dark hair, takes the message and reads it quickly. Before she is done, both of her Warders prepare to depart. Moiraine asks if there will be a reply, but Kerene says that she will carry the reply herself. As Moiraine returns to her workplace, Siuan has another note to be taken to Aisha Raveneos, a Gray sister. Siuan wonders why the Amyrlin wants a Gray and a Green. Moiraine deduces that the Amyrlin wants searchers to look for the boy-child. The next day, Tamra Ospenya leaves three more notes to be taken to sisters; Meilyn Arganya of the White Ajah, Valera Gorovni of the Brown Ajah and Ludice Daneen of the Yellow Ajah. Moiraine knows that all five sisters have worn the shawl more than a century and all share a reputation for the strict adherence to the law. It is announced that Aeldra Najaf is raised to the Keeper of the Chronicles to replace Gitara Moroso. Aeldra catches Moiraine trying to look into the Amyrlin's study and apartments to see if there might be any more searchers. Moiraine says that she is just looking at the sisters going in and out of the study and Aeldra takes this as Moiraine dreaming of the shawl. She also asks after Moiraine's bad dreams. Aeldra tells Moiraine that one of the Brown sisters might have an herb to help her sleep, but Verin Mathwin has already given her something. Despite her acceptance of Moiraine's excuses and situation, Aeldra says that if she catches Moiraine "daydreaming" in doorways again, she will "have to take notice." Characters *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Tamra Ospenya *Rina Hafden *Waylin *Elyas Machera *Jala Bandevin *Karile *Stepin *Kerene Nagashi Referenced *Aisha Raveneos *Meilyn Arganya *Valera Gorovni *Ludice Daneen *Aeldra Najaf *Gitara Moroso *Verin Mathwin Groups *Aes Sedai *Warders *Tamra Ospenya's Searchers Places *White Tower Referenced *Dragonmount Events *White Tower sensus Referenced *Trolloc Wars *Tarmon Gai'don Items *Flute *Bittern Culture *''Daes Dae'mar''